When negatives attract
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: Bella is a bad ass Play girl. Edward is a sneaky player. Both meet when bella gets sent to a finishing school that Edward happens to attend. But even better Edward is Bella's mentor. Do negatives attract or will Bella and Edward end up killing each other
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. I'm Di. If anyone has read love on the first floor then you may have heard of me. I'm Liz's beta and bestie along with effy of course. This is my story though where as love on the first floor belongs to Liz. This is my first fan fic so don't kill me if it sux.**

**as you all know all twilight stuff belongs to Steph Meyer and i'm just borrowing. Thanks Steph. Now onto the story**

BPOV

How could she do this to me? My own mother was sending me away to a finishing school when she knew I wouldn't fit in. Why would she do that to me? Oh wait that's right, it's because she doesn't care. She has ignored me since the day I was born. Well up until now.

I'm a 17 year old, popular (well amongst the guys. The girls just envy me) Queen B. Isabella Swan. I was feared by most, envied by all and wanted by every guy in the school. The only problem for the guys was when I wanted them. It was no secret that I was no longer a virgin. I was known to pick up guys as quickly as I dropped them. You could say I was a play girl.

Well unfortunately I was caught with my latest boyfriend in the girls change room doing some things the principle believed were illegal in 12 countries. Long story short I was expelled for having sex in the school grounds and because my mother can't handle me she's sending me away. Well all I can say is the poor little fuckers at this "finishing school" are toast. Watch out boys Bella's coming for ya.

EPOV

I had been called to the principal's office again. It might have something to do with the fact that I got caught shagging a girl I didn't even know behind the gym during a school dance. I thought I had payed the teacher off well enough to just let it slip but obviously not. Well this sucks I hadn't been caught out for quite a number of months now and was on good terms with the boss of this shit hole. In fact I was doing so well he had taken to dropping some of my classes (in other words the classes that teach the crap I don't need). Oh well.

I stepped into to office to see Sarah, the secretary, working at her desk. She gave me a very seductive smile but, like the rest of the girl population at our school, I did her months ago and this in my book meant she was used up so I just walked on by. I knocked on Mr Lyhand's (points_ to anyone_ _from our school who gets that_) door and was granted entry by a gruff voice.

Mr Lyhand's office was a rather large room with red and gold furniture covering the floor. His big mahogany desk took up most of the room and awards and trophies covered the walls. The man himself was standing behind the desk looking out the wall length window down onto the school. He turned at the sound of my entry with a large grin on his face. Well this was something I hadn't expected. Mr Lyhand gestured for me to take a seat as he himself sat down.

"Edward I have been very pleased with your results and behaviour these last few months" Mr Lyhand said with what almost sounded like pride. This was soooooo not about the school dance. "You are by far the best student in this school and I have decided that you are going to be mentor to a new student whom will be joining our great institute in a matter of days". Well this was new. I liked fresh meat when it came. It was always exciting watching as they tried to escape over the high security fence that surrounded the school and was even better when you got to catch them. I had been graced with that job as I was the fastest runner in the school. I had also been given the jobs of giving out punishment and overseeing a student take the punishment but mentor well this was new.

"What would I have to do sir" I asked with mock interest. "You will show the new student around, Keep an eye on them and Take them for individual classes of curtesy". WHAT!!!! I hated those classes as if I was gonna teach one. "But sir I wouldn't know what to teach the new student" I said hoping I could escape the torture. "I'll give you lesson plans and check on you every now and again. Edward you'll do fine I believe in you". I could see I was fighting a losing battle so I caved "ok who is he" I said, Rather bored with the whole subject. "Not he Edward, she. Her name is Isabella Swan" I broke into a full blown grin at this. Well well well this was fresh meat indeed. I had just found myself a new play mate and I had as my mentee. This should be fun.

**Ok well that's my first chap. I'll wait and see if anyone likes the story before I write the next chapter so Review if u love it. ps. don't worry both Bella and Edward will change each other as the story goes on. Now go flyfly REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. welcome 2 my life

**Hey Guys Di here. THanks sooo much for the reviews. I'm suprised anyone read my story it was actually written in about 5mins so I did it on a wim. I have an Idea where I'm going with it so heres hoping but don't kill me if it sux. also I wanna see if anyone would read a tragity like rom and jul with Eddy and bell. Not along the same story line but a story where no one lives and it ends up being a very sad story. Tell me If u like the ideaa cause I might just write it. anyway hope u like chap 2. xoxo**

**DI**

BPOV

I got out of the car and was greeted with icy, cold water, running down my back and continuing to soak into my clothing. One thing I hated about Forks was the weather. Constant rain annoyed the hell out of me.

The reason why the school had been built out here in the middle of nowhere, was to move all teens in need of help, far away from society. This meant I had to be moved from sunny, happy, bright Phoenix to Wet, Boring and downright depressing Forks.

I now looked up at the school that stood in front of me. Barb-wire surrounded the perimeter like the building inside was a prison. The actual building was an old, almost mystical looking castle, with towers spiralling up towards the sky, covered in slate roofing. The place looked like fucking Hogwarts.

I walked over to the gate that would be holding me back from the real for the rest of the year. There I stopped and waited for the driver that dropped me here, to retrieve my bags and wait for the Headmaster.

After 10 minutes of waiting, I was now extremely cold. I decided to push the button for the intercom and hope someone would answer. A light flashed red and a voice came through the speaker. "Yes?" the voice said, almost sounding irritated. Great. "I'm Isabella Swan" I replied while tightening the clasp of the patent leather Cue belt I was wearing around my favourite Burberry cream coat.

My mother had remarried a famous sports player after she had divorced my dad, and with the money he received from his job plus the money she got from her modelling career, my mother had become very rich. As my mother never really liked me (according to her I was a total accident) she gave me large sums of money just to get me out of her way. With my $1000 allowance from each week I bought the latest collections from all of my favourite designers. Chanel, Coach, YSL, Burberry, Apple Bottom, Gucci, Prada, Juicy Couture etc.

"Come right through" The voice snapped. Bringing me out of my day dream. The large iron gates started to open and I turned to help the driver carry all my bags. But when I turned I found myself alone with two large Louis Vinton bags, a steep hill, rain and my navy blue Nine West pumps. Put that all together and you get my life story. Fucking Fantastic.

As I reached the front door of the school (once I had made my way through pouring rain, up a hill for 1km) It opened to reveal a man in his late 40's. He had a very military, authoritive look about him with Bright blue eyes that missed nothing, a muscular build, defined cheek bones and a controlled business like smile. This man must be the principle. "Miss Swan I presume" He said with a formal tone in his voice. I decided to play the sweet, innocent young woman like I did with most adults. "Yes. You must be the Headmaster. Mr Lyhand?" I asked in a disgustingly sweet, sugar coated voice. "Yes I am. Welcome to Constance Finishing school" he said smile spreading across his face. I had a way with people. "follow me and I'll show you to your room. A map, Timetable and list of your classes will all be on your desk and you will most likely meet your mentor this evening in the dining hall." And with that he retreated in to the building.

I followed closely behind, taking in a grand two way staircase that we proceeded to climb. The headmaster continued on, taking twists and turns, another staircase that took us up onto the second floor and then a few more turns after that. I was really hoping I didn't get lost later.

Eventually I found myself climbing yet another staircase but this one was spiralling up into a tower like the ones I had seen when I first arrived. When I reached the top of the stairs I was stopped by a trap door. Just as I was about to open it the headmaster stopped me "I suggest when you get inside you start unpacking and get changed for dinner. As today is a Sunday all students are allowed free dress but I expect you to wear a uniform tomorrow like everyone else. There will be a uniform in your wardrobe and there is a sewing machine on one of the shelves that you can you to make any adjustments. Dinner is at 7pm so I suggest you get a move on as its coming up to 6:30pm. Good day Miss Swan" and with that he disappeared.

I turned and opened the trapdoor to my room and climbed up into the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It had a theme of red and gold with mahogany furniture that had golden handles made in an intricate floral design, heavy red and gold curtains pulled back from a large window overlooking the mountains of the Olympic Peninsula and a Mac Airbook sitting on the desk in the far corner with a red, glossy cover so it could blend in with the rest of the room. I ran over to the wardrobe, as it was one of the most important parts of a room for me. This one was perfect. It was even bigger than the one I had back home and that was saying something. I then turned to the most amazing part of the room. The bed. It was raised off the floor on a circular platform made of the same mahogany wood used in the rest of the room. The actual bed itself was also circular and was covered in a beautiful, flowing deep red and gold bed cover with a blood red skirting that floated to the floor. The part that finished of the bed and the room itself was the elegant, smooth, fine netting that came down from the ceiling to make a canopy around the bed. It was amazing. I loved it.

After I had stared at the room for about five minutes I set about putting my things in place. After that was done I then had a shower and got changed into my favourite Apple Bottom navy blue, ruffled, strapless top and the denim ¾ pants that I usually wore with them. I then straightened my hair, put on makeup, stepped into the same shoes I had worn this afternoon and grabbed my coat before I finally set out to find the dining hall.

When I arrived in the hall I found myself already 5 minutes late. Everyone was already there and were sitting at long wooden tables that spread down the length of the whole room. A warm gust of air was blown in my direction from the heater as the door closed behind me so I removed my coat. Bad idea. I had no clue that boys at this school would be so perverted but as I walked down the aisle to where the food was being served, whistles and shouts went up behind me.

I had almost reached the table of food when I felt someone get a firm grasp on one of my but cheeks and give it a squeeze. OH HELL NO!! I spun around and grabbed a handful of the blond boys family jewels and started to squeeze until his eyes were almost popping out of his head." Do that again and I will be plucking grapes. Or should I say GRAPE. Cause you seem a little light here buddy. Anyway do that again and I'll bust your balls" And with that said I walked right back out of the hall. I didn't need to eat and I wasn't going to be stuck in a room with those dicks for longer than I had to be. It was then that I remembered meeting my mentor. Oh well I'd meet him tomorrow in my classes. I think I even had a privet lesson with him.

**well there u go chap 2. It looks really short on fan fic but thats actually about 3 pages long. how depressing. well hope u liked it. go ahead and review so that I know to write the next chap. xoxo**

**DI **


	3. He said WHAT!

**Helloooo everyone. This is 2 chaps in one day. WOOOOOOT!!!!! this one I don't actually think is that great but tell me what you think. I wanna see heeps of reviews soo all you people that have this story on story alert REVIEW. I want some feed back. I should also have some links on our profile page for bellas outfit but her uniform is for a later chapter. Anyway Hope u like this Chap **

**xoxo**

**DI**

**Thanks to steph meyer for Twilight which is my Total Insparation for this story. **

EPOV

I was sitting next to my two best friends Jasper and Emmett, when the most beautiful girl walked in the room. She had flowing Chocolate brown hair that turned a red tinted colour when it caught the light, a small but slender figure, a pretty heart shaped face, plush red lips and brown eyes that were the most unique shade I had ever seen. Apparently that dick Mike Newton and his mates thought that she was something special to because as she removed her coat to reveal the sexiest body in the world they all started to hoot and holler at her. She was obviously a confident person because she totally ignored the idiots and kept walking.

Mike wasn't having that though so he walked up to her and squeezed her delicious tight ass. What he (and everyone else for that matter) wasn't expecting was the girl –Isabella- to turn on her hell and practically feed his balls to him I watched in amazement as Mikes eyes started to bug out of his head and the girl leaned in to whisper in his ear. She then released him and walked out the way she came while mike dropped to his knees crying in pain.

From this simple display my views of the new girl had been changed. She was a player that much was obvious. she was the kind of person I didn't get involved with. I liked to manipulate girls into doing my will, with someone like her she would be the one trying to manipulate. I knew it was hypocritical but I hated what that girl stood for and found myself disgusted by her.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Jessica my "girlfriend" (more like play thing) started talking about the new girl. "Wow that chicks got guts. She should become one of the girls. I need a new groupie" Jessica could be the shallowest person in the world and was the schools biggest slut. That was the main reason why I chose her. But the ride was almost over and I was getting bored with her. "Jessica we're breaking up" I said simply and walked out of the hall. The look on her face had been that of pure disgust But what did I care she was just another toy that was used up and needed to be thrown away.

I decided to go to bed early as I would have to deal with the new girl and Jessica tomorrow, something which I was not looking forward to. I fell asleep quickly dreaming of a girl with the most beautiful face in the world and eyes that I was continually melting into. The part that annoyed me most was the fact that I knew the person but I hated what she stood for. Sure I hadn't met her but that was my point why the hell was I dreaming about Isabella Swan.

BPOV

I had gotten back to my room kind of late after I decided to wander around the school to find out where I was supposed to go tomorrow. I slept poorly and found myself wide awake at 4am so I decided to work out my outfit for the day. My uniform was disgusting. It was a white blouse with puff sleeves that was actually half decent, a horrid gray check skirt that came down over the knee with a zip in the back, a long sleeve, vest like jumper, a striped tie in the same colours as the skirt and black knee high stockings and black school shoes. I lay the clothes out and then went and had a shower. Once I was finished in the shower I waxed my legs and moisturised them so that they were silky smooth. Next I blow dried my hair and straightened it, adding some products to get extra volume in the back. When I finally returned to my room I looked out the window to see students already moving to their classes. Shit I was already late. I threw on my uniform- which wasn't a great fit but would do for a while- added a quick layer of makeup, grabbed my D&G handbag and dashed out the door. When I finally got to the right class room I was 5mins late and the teacher made sure everyone knew about it. "Well well well If it isn't Miss Swan our new student. You are five Minutes late and in my class that is not tolerated. I shall let you off this once as a new student but don't let it happen again." I nodded apologetically and took my seat. My first 2 classes where Home Ec, where I learnt how to be a good hostess and how to make entrees and nibbles for a sophisticated luncheon. Boring much. Then I had photography (it was compulsory to take some kind of arts lesson and I was good at photography) and etiquette lessons. Finally after hours of work it was lunchtime. I wasn't really hungry but I still walked in and sat down at one of the tables that were free in the dining hall. Minutes later I was joined by 3 other girls that all looked the same. Slutty. Their uniforms were no different to mine but they were tighter, showing more of their breasts, a few buttons were undone and they wore way to much makeup making them look trampy. "OMG Hi" one said acting overly sweet toward me. "you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Jessica and these are my friends Lauren and Leah. We are the..... Popular girls in this school" Jessica said choosing her words carefully. "um its actually Bella and I don't really care who you are" I said in a bored monotone. I knew the type of people they were and I loved ruining the rule they had over everyone. "Well I think you might because we want you to become one of us" Jessica continued smile still in place. HAHAHA. She thought I would actually join her and be ruled by her. Yeah right. "Listen... Jessica was it. I'm not ruled by anyone. There is only ever one queen B and that would be me. So get your little slutty butt out of my face and don't even think about coming near me again" I hissed at her. Jessica's face turned into one of disgust. She leaned in and whispered in my ear "I am queen B here and Its going to stay that way" and with that she and her friends walked away.

Once I finished lunch I walked to the class room that I was next assigned to. This was the class where I would meet my mentor for the first time. At first when I found out that I had a male mentor I was over the moon, Being the little player I am, But since arriving here I had decided to hide my past and move on. I was going to change and become a new and better person. Still thinking this I open the door to the class room and found my worst nightmare. I tall, Muscular, Incredibly handsome guy was leaning against a desk in the small room. His eyes looking me up and down as I entered. He was god like. He had the most amazing shade of Bronze hair that looked untameable but perfect, defined muscles and cheek bones, perfect lips that were pulled into a hard line and a pair of emerald green eyes that I couldn't tear my gaze away from.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen" The angel spoke with a tight clipped voice. "I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella" I said in a flirty voice. Where did that come from? "Look Isabella" he said in an authorative voice. "Bella" I corrected using the same flirtatious tone. "Whatever. I know the kind of person you are and I'm not interested" He said. "Excuse me. What do you mean the kind of person I am? I just said hello to you and you're already assuming that I can be put into some twisted group that you want to pay no attention to" I said with anger. How dare he tell me I was a stereotype. I was an Individual. "Yes I can. You're a player and you know it. I want nothing to do with any sick twisted game that you had in mind." He spat back at me. "HOW DARE YOU" I screamed in his face. I had given that up. I wasn't a whore and I wasn't going to get a reputation like that. "You don't know me. I don't know you. I used to have a past like that but I've moved on. I don't deserve the title of your assumptions and I will not stand for them" I hissed at him with as much venom as I could gather. "Once a slut always a slut" Edward said letting the word slut roll from his tongue. I was so angry I couldn't even talk. Instead I opened the door again and walked out. Slamming the door behind me. How dare He. This Edward didn't even know me but he would soon enough. I was going to get my revenge on Edward Cullen. No one called Isabella Swan a slut and got away with it. Not now. Not ever.

**Ok I know that the chapters are short but I'll try and get them out frequantly so that your not waiting with these short little chapters. I usually write them in about an hour with editing and room for creative thinking. I always try and stay one step ahead to see if what I write woorks with what I will be writing. anyway hope you like it. GOOO Flyfly. REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	4. Let the games begin

**Hey guys Di here. Sorry that this chap took me so long and that it really isn't very big but i kinda had writers block and then I realized i stuffed up with part of the story. So basicly the reason for what Edward says in chap 3 has changed from Disgusted by sluts to Edward being angry at the fact that Bella is tempting him so much rather than him tempt her as my Edward is more of a girls come after me not me after girls kinda guy. Sorry if thats really confusing But yeah. Also thanks guys for all the reviews but I'd still like to see some more so for an awesome longer chapter i wanna see more reviews. ok luv ya mwa**

**Di**

**u all know I don't own anything Steph owns it all**

**_PLEASE READ AN TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER _**

BPOV

"ALICE!!!!!! ROSE!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed with delight as my two best friends swung their hips up the ladder and into my room. "I can't believe that you guys are actually coming here"

For the past week I had stayed in my room trying to, one stay away from Cullen and two plan my revenge on the asshole. During that time I had managed to call both Rose and Alice in a 3 way call and tell them of my miss fortune and how much I was missing them. That was all it had taken for Alice to pick up the phone and enrol both herself and Rose into Constance. Now they were pulling up their bags and a mysterious new Coach duffle. "Well darling we missed you soooo much and phoenix was boring as French Connections last summer sale. We just had to come and stay with you, especially in your time of need" Alice cooed as she secured me into a tight hug. "Speaking of your dilemma, both Ali and I have got a plan for your revenge and it's all in that bag over there and your amazing acting skills" said Rose pointing at the duffel with a perfectly manicured hand.

I moved over to the bag and sat down in front of it. I placed the zipper between my fingers and slowly opened the bag. Nestled inside were some of the most beautiful, yet slutty clothes I had ever seen. I picked up several garments and dangled them from my fingers. The grin that spread across my face was giant and made Alice and Rose grin evilly back. From what was in my hands and the thongs and other lacy garments that were in the bottom of the bag I could guess exactly where this plan was going. "Girls I need a pair of scissors, some thread, the sewing machine, some buttons from my designers sewing kit and some accessories to go with my new outfit. Rose give me that feral uniform and let's get this show on the road" I said, already planning my new creation. Edward wanted a slut then he would get one.

EPOV

Bella hadn't shown up at classes all week and I was starting to feel guilty. What I had said was harsh and the look on Bella's face had told me that I had reached the your-a-complete-and-total-asshole stage. Ever since I had seen her face I couldn't get her out of my mind and that was starting to bother me. Her big, brown eyes, her full pouty lips, her delicious and large bust and amazing long legs.

It was just then that I was kicked painfully hard in the shin and brought out of my fantasy. Emmett was sitting smirking at me and Jasper was holding out a napkin. We were all sitting at our usual table in the dining hall and the two of them had caught me drooling. Damn it. "You right Cullen looks like your having some problems there" Emmett said grabbing the napkin from Jasper and offering it to me. I scowled back at him and took the napkin, wiping away the saliva that had gathered in a line down my chin. What the hell was with me? I hated this girl for making me want her .

Just then the door slammed loudly against the wall of the dining hall, making several people jump out of the way. As I turned my attention away from the door I noticed Emmett and Jasper stiffen beside me and that was when I saw my worst nightmare and my best fantasy striding down the aisle to the table of food that was set at the front of the room. Bella looked fucking amazing.

Her hair was curled into ringlets that sprung up and down with every step she took. Her long legs on full display under her new school skirt. Shit. Bella had totally changed the uniform so that she now looked like total sex on legs. The blouse that all the girls had to wear had been tied at the bottom to show off her amazing flat stomach, the usually ugly skirt had been cut and sewn into a mini skirt that had two lines of bold, black buttons running half way down the skirt. Under that Bella wore what looked like a black, lacy garter belt and a pair of fish net, knee high stockings. To finish off her school uniform (more like sex kitten outfit) Bella wore the school tie, some black bangles, a pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses planted on her head like a head band and the sexiest pair of Mary-Jane styled heels I had ever seen. Just looking at them gave me fantasies. Me. Me and Bella. Me, Bella and a wall. Me, Bella, a wall and those shoes strapped around my hips.

All of a sudden I felt someone's warm breath brushing against my ear. "Looks like you dropped your jaw on the table Cullen and you might want to wipe the drool of the table before it turns into a lake" Bella whispered in my ear. It was the most delicious sound I had ever heard. I was to shocked and star struck to say anything so I stupidly just shut my mouth and turned my head away. So she was actually trying to play with me now. Shit. I had insulted Bella and now she was going to torture me to death so that I would pay for what I had said. Hmm well I guess to could play at that game.

I expected to be put through even more shame by my two best friends but looked up to see that they too were drooling now. I looked over to see that their eyes were glued to of Bella's friends that had supposedly transferred to be with her. One was a tall, blonde girl with deep blue eyes and the other was a small, black haired, pixie looking girl. Both were dressed in a tailored version of the school uniform as well but it wasn't as kinky and revealing as Bella's. Both girls turned and smirked in our direction and went to sit with Bella.

This was going to be a long day. I had Bella in 2 classes today and a mentor class. Oh dear god someone save me. I walked into biology and sat at my usual empty table. Biology was a great time for me to think because no one asked me questions and I knew the lesson plan like the palm of my hand. I was starting to think of a way to get Bella back for nearly causing me public humiliation with the Jizz face I was so close to pulling, when the chair beside me was pulled out and the sexy satin sat down next to me. Bella turned and smirked at me. Just that one motion had my heart pounding in my chest. This time instead of having brain failure like I had at breakfast, I just smirked right back and decided to try out a new plan that had just formulated in my head.

I turned slowly toward Bella and in my most seductive voice said "Well well well what do we have here. Decided to drop the disguise and just show us your inner slut" Bella's face turned a light shade of red at my words but her lips curved upward into an evil grin. "Yeah well I though why hided who I am. Besides I think I'll have more fun at Constance this way" Bella said, her grin becoming bigger and suddenly I found her hand moving slowly up my leg. Shit. I almost let out a groan but managed to hold it in. So that was the way she played, well this had just become a game for two. "Well I'm glad, that means fun for everyone else" I retorted moving my hand to her ass and giving it a squeeze. That was it, someone was going to crack first in this little game of ours and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me. Bella was going to be my slave not the other way round. Just then the teacher walked in and Bella and I removed our hands from each other.

Throughout the whole lesson Bella and I tried to tempt each other by sly, kinky comments and sudden touches that made that made me want to scream. At the end of the lesson everyone was standing up and Bella tried to make her escape but I caught her around the waist and leaned in so she could hear me whisper in her ear "welcome to Constance Miss Swan this year is gonna be the best of your life. I'll see you later for our **private** Lesson." And with that I left Bella in the middle of the class. Just before I walked out the door I turned back and I was sure I saw Bella's legs shaking. Haha this should be fun Bella had no Idea what I was capable of and that class was nothing. Let the games begin.

**ok well theres my chap. I know its not long and its probs confusing but its my first fan fic so I'm pretty happy with that. anyway go review and also tell me if any of you would read a Romeo + Juliet version of Twilight cause I have some ideas. anyway i should be able to write more soon cause Hols are coming up and i have a 3 hour plain ride to NZ to go through so I should get some writin done then. xoxo Go Fly fly Review**

**Di **


	5. What the!

**Hey guys I finally updated but this was writen in one day so its not long but I wanted to update 2day cause its MY BIRTHDAY WOOOT MUCH!!!! so leave some love for me. Also I have another story Called The Steps of Fate and its a Rom and Jul type story so if your intersted go ahead and read. I will leave you all to read now so go.**

**xoxo DI**

**I own nothing to do with Twilight**

BPOV

I stammered my way out of the class room wondering how the fuck I had gotten that lovely little piece of dialog out of Edward's mouth. He knew I was playing a game and from his suggestive tone and words I got the idea he was playing to.

Well shit this just made it a little more difficult. I now had to get Edward to surrender to me and resist surrendering to him. Well fuck. With a face like that this was going to be hard but I was strong willed and I knew how to send boys crazy.

I strutted off to home EC and was greeted by yet another stare from the teacher wondering about my uniform. I just handed her the forged note that Alice had constructed. It said something about my culture not accepting the old uniform and that my parents were aware of me constructing my own form of uniform. Blah blah blah. Not one teacher cared about the details and so I was just handed the note again and took my seat.

As I sat in the class I stared out the window and payed no attention to the teacher. My partner in the exercise- some small little girl with honey blonde streaks- seemed really into the whole thing so I just let her take over. I'd get an A as long as I stayed with her.

I looked up at the clouds watching each fluffy puff of nothing pass through the air. Suddenly something outside caught my attention and I snapped my eyes to the foreground. Standing outside were Alice and Rosalie, both waving their arms around doing some happy dance and mouthing words to me that I couldn't make sense of. Something about a party I think.

I tried mouthing back a reply saying that the shit coming from their mouths was wasted on me seeing as I couldn't hear them, but our convocation was cut short by someone clearing their throat. I turned to see the teacher standing in front of me flaring her nostrils.

I got a quick rant on paying attention in class and then the douche was off trying to teach students how to stir their pancake mixture or some shit like that. I turned my head back to the window again trying to spot Rose and Ali but both had high tailed it when they saw the teacher coming.

Finally the bell rang and I raced out the door before the teacher could say anything to me about cleaning up. At some stage while Mike Newton and his idiotic friends had started a food fight, my phone had vibrated with a new message.

Unfortunately when I went to read it the teacher had managed to turn around and swipe my iphone out of my hand and wasn't going to give it back till after the weekend. Bitch thought that it was some sort of punishment, but then again she didn't know I had two iphones ant that my back up was upstairs in my room. Still this meant I had a text from someone somewhere and I couldn't even read it. SHIT and fuck a turtle.

It was now time for the dreaded lesson and somehow I felt unlucky today which meant that this may not go as planned. As my heels clicked down the hallway I became more and more nervous. What the hell queen B was never nervous.

Shaking of the odd feeling in my stomach and actually growing balls, I stepped into the class room only to wanna run right back out again.

Edward was on the floor doing push ups, one hand behind his back and his shirt flung across the room. Sensing me at the door Edward dropped to the floor a final time and stood up. As he turned I realised there was no means of escape. His eyes where flashing with hidden fire and determination.

"Well if it isn't Bella great now we can start our lesson" Edward said in a sarcastically, kind voice. He then glided forward and stood in front of me.

"So what lesson will we learn today Miss Swan" Edward was now inches away and his breath was making my thoughts scramble. He could see the battle raging inside me and leaned in just that little bit further but I could see the bulge in his pants and from that got my next move thrown to me.

I smiled at him and held my books more loosely. "I'm not sure Edward what were you..... Oh woops I dropped my pencil just let me get that" and with that I turned with my back to him and let my ass slide really slowly down the front of his body. I heard a hiss behind me and smiled a little more widely. Grabbing my pencil from the floor I stood back up a little more slowly revealing a teasing shot of my black thong.

Eat that up Eddikins. Turning around again I was met with Edward's uncomfortable facial expression and found myself trying to silence a giggle. Luckily I did a good job of that and I was able to change my facial expression back to an innocent one.

"I sorry about that Edward what were you saying" I said in a playful little school girl voice. Edward's face had by now relaxed into an evil grin and he soon closed the distance between the two of us once more.

My heart was beating faster now as he closed in. "Miss Swan we both know you're trying to play a game with me but the thing is I like to have some fun of my own. So tell me what are we playing cause if you have no rules I make up my own. So here it is Swan First to bow down to the other and get Fucked senseless loses. So let's start now" and with that Edward was all over me, touching me and making my skin crawl.

Thank the lord someone up there loves me cause at that moment Alice and Rose came bursting in the door and split the little Eddy sandwich I was in before I could say one fucking thing.

"We were guessing you needed your other phone seeing u didn't text back. Taken by the teacher? Well who cares here's your other one and we are now going shopping cause you need some new outfits for the party going on this weekend. Now let's go" Alice exploded without taking a breath.

"What are you talking about" I was so confused but I was happy to get away from Edward and figure out what the hell I was doing.

"We're allowed out this weekend, there is a party on, we are going and you're now coming with us to get a hot outfit" Said Rose already tugging me to the door.

"Oh ok well...um... see ya Edward" I called behind me almost running out the door. I needed to figure out what to do and I needed to do it fast. This party seemed like the time to stake my territory and show Edward this wasn't a one sided battle. Queen B had some work to do and it would start with a new outfit. Eddy you're gonna love this.

**So there you go gonna be writing for a few days now while I'm in NZ so go Children read Steps of Fate and review. Go FlyFly!!!**


	6. A Vamp can have a little fun

**Hey guys. I've been pretty busy lately and as a result haven't written much but because I've gotten heaps of reviews I thought I'd write a new chap. I don't know how good this is but It's here anyway so enjoy and please review.**

**DI**

**Not my stuff Steph Meyer owns ****it**

"How bout this one" Alice said holding up a cute, blue sweater dress with a hood. It was just what I needed it would show of all the right curves, it was above knee length which would show off my long legs and it was the most delicious shade of midnight blue.

The whole thing would go extremely well with my Jimmy Choo wedges with the satin strap that wrapped right around my leg to my knee, as they were the same colour as the dress.

"Ali It's perfect" I squeaked with delight. "Now the only thing we need to do is prepare for a costume party".

We actually had no idea what the parties theme was so we were buying stuff for all occasions.

We had casual (being my new blue dress), we had formal (a hot strapless dress), we had bikinis and now all we needed was a costume for a costume party.

As we started walking to a nearby costume shop Rose started tugging on my arm. "What is it Rose my arm is about to be yanked off"

I said with a slight bit of venom as I started rubbing my arm. "B its Edward and his friends. OMG their looking at us" Rose whispered into my ear while throwing her arms around.

Damn. I wasn't ready for another encounter with Edward but I did have a weapon to use if he did happen to get close to me.

"Girls I just need a sec to change I'll meet you at the shop ok" I said already moving in the direction of the ladies toilets.

When I got there though, there was a huge line up because one of the toilets had over flowed. Fuck that I so was not using a dirty toilet filled with old biddies and there devil spawn. Instead I walked out and found the disabled toilets. No one was using it so I walked in and locked the door.

Now for my secret weapon. It was a lovely, black, lacy bra and thong set with added garter belt. After I had left the class room scene I had gone back to my room and pulled on my fave skirt and white button up blouse.

This meant that Edward would have a perfect view of my boobs through the top and if I happened to drop something he would also see some fab butt cleavage. God bless short skirts.

Just as I was shifting my boobs into place, the door handle started jiggling. God some people were impatient. "Can you wait one fucking minute" I shouted at the unknown person outside still adjusting my outfit in the mirror.

"Actually with a sight like this I'd prefer not to wait if that's ok with you" Edward said sliding in and closing the door. He had a huge smirk on his face and was spinning what looked like a mini screwdriver in his hand.

"How the hell did you get in here" I almost shouted at him leaving a few buttons undone on my blouse. How you like me now Cullen.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Swan. May I also say you are looking rather delicious today." He said while snaking closer to me. Screw this I was gonna get in his head and do it good so I moved forward closing the remaining space between us and took hold of Edward shirt.

If I wasn't so focused on what I was doing I would have laughed at Edward's face. His Eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted in surprise. I pushed Edward back onto the closed toilet set and straddled his lap, pressing my lips to his and giving him a hot and fiery kiss.

Being the guy he is Edward couldn't resist my attack and started to bite my lip and feel my ass. This was going to be difficult to resist but I was strong I was Fucking Queen B and I was not going to let Edward win.

I deepened the kiss even more and soon Edward's tongue and mine were battling for dominance. Edward boner was pressing hard into me and I saw the opportunity to start making him squirm right in front of me.

I started rubbing myself all over him and grinding my hips on his lap. Edward was going wild and he even started groaning and growling. Suddenly a quiet knock came sounding at the door. I took that as my queue to leave and detached myself from Edward.

His eyes were slightly glazed over and he was red in the face. I leaned over kissed him on the mouth and said "So I guess I'll see you at the party" and with that I left moving past the old lady at the door toward the costume shop.

Bella 1. Edward 1.

It was even but defiantly wouldn't stay that way

When I finally found Alice and Rose they were already stocked up on clothes. Rose had received a text saying that the party was in fact a costume party and that it would be held at Jessica Stanley's holiday house.

Alice had decided to go as an Angel. Her Costume had a white corset that flowed into a puffed out skirt with heaps of sequins and beads flowing down the hem. She then had feathery wings and a halo to top the whole thing off and a cute pair of white pumps.

Rose was going as Jessica Rabbit and had found a red dress covered in sequins with a large split running up her right leg to her hip, Purple satin gloves, a red wig, diamond necklace and a pair of red killer heals.

I had a lot of work to do and I had no idea what to wear. Alice and Rose both left me to choose and went to but all our bags in the car.

After about half an hour I decided on a vampiress costume. It had a black and red corset that pushed my boobs up and had a large popped up collar in the same black and red pattern to mimic the collar of a cape.

I then got a black skirt which was puffed out buy red tulle, a pair of stay up fish net stockings that I kept up with my now visible garter belt and some black boots that came half way up my thighs.

I collected all my garments and headed to the check out. Once all my stuff was packed into backs I said good bye to the check out chick and headed toward the car were Ali and Rose were waiting. Once all my stuff was in the car we sped back to the school and raced to our dorms to get ready.

I curled my hair into ringlets, added a layer of dark eye makeup and put on a bright, rich, red lipstick with a drop of blood coming down the side of my chin. I had forgotten the teeth which annoyed me but I had no time to go back and buy some.

Finally when I was ready I met the girls again at Rose's car- a red BMW- and we drove off to the party.

When we got there the place was already jumping with disco lights and smoke coming from the windows and loud music booming from the sound system. As I stepped out of the car Ali caught my hand and pulled me round to face her. "Good luck B" she said placing a small box in my hand and walking to the door.

I opened the box and found a set of white Vampire teeth sitting on a bed of velvet. They were no fake plastic crap and would have cost her a fortune.

Tears sprung to my eyes at the love and care my friend had for me but I shook that off. I had a party to get to and so I stuck the teeth in and walked through the door to meet the night ahead.

**Ok well there it is hope that satisfies you guys for a little while. please review cause I noticed Liz has about 3 or 4 more review than I do which is unacceptable. so go Fly Fly!!!!**


	7. It makes no sence

**Its what you've all been waiting for (I don't actually know why but thanks for the love) MY LATEST CHAPTER!!!!!. I'm really sorry I don't update as often as Liz does but I do come through every now and then. I have actually been rehearsing a lot lately for a Dance festival that I am performing in this weekend (so wish me luck) and that Has been taking up a lot of time. This is in fact THE LONGEST CHAPTER i have written so I would like to see some love.**

**Also I am having a slight comp with my dearest Liz on who gets the most reviews so please guys help me out and feed my addiction. Thats about it**

**I own nothing**

**Lov DI**

The party was bangin. There were lights everywhere and loud and addictive music was slamming out of the stereo.

This was going to be good, I knew it.

Alice and Rose had already blended into the crowd, so I was now alone and being ogled at by Mike and his friends. The idiot was wearing a sailors costume and looked like a total douche. I swear if that ass wipe came near me I was going to kill him.

By the look of things nearly everyone was at the party already. I could see Jessica and the rest of the slut crew were set up near the drinks table already looking smashed and frankly rather scary in their matching Santa baby costumes.

At that moment Jessica looked up at me and gave what to me looked like a poorly executed "eat shit" look.

PLEASE! That bitch was just down right embarrassing. I gave her my famous deadly smile and blew her a kiss then walked toward their group.

"Hello ladies. Having some fun are we" I said my voice lathered with fake kindness.

"Well we were till you arrived Swan" Jessica slurred. I was rather surprised and slightly impressed at how drunk she had already gotten herself.

But that wasn't the reason I had come over. I had heard from multiple sources that Jessica had been "dating" Edward up until recently.

He had dumped her and everyone could see that she was feeling bitter sweet about the matter.

I hated the bitch. The bitch hated me. I had inside info and I was going to use it.

"That's sweet Jess but I actually came over to ask Santa's little helpers to send him my thanks. See he answered my wish and I just think that he deserves to be thanked for that." I said sweetly feeling a wicked grin come to my face.

I could already see Jessica falling for the bate that I had set and was just waiting to let loose.

"And what would that wish be Swan to lose your virginity before you turn thirty" Jessica laughed a disgusting nasally laugh that made me wanna hurl.

"It's actually a bit late for that Jess. No what I really wanted to thank him for was Edward Cullen. Santa gave me a new toy to play with. I heard you were on the naughty list and weren't as lucky so I thought I maybe the man deserved some recognition as he obviously chose the Better B. Anyway I gotta fly. Ho Ho Ho Bitch hope u and the elf sluts have a great night" I said and walked proudly away leaving Jessica with an open mouth and angry squinty eyes.

Piss Queen Skankelpuss off. Check. Next on my list, Find Edward and win the fight of the fuck.

I stalked through the crowd of drunk teens dancing dirty to Richman by 3OH!3 looking for my goal and wondering what my next tactic was going to be. Suddenly I felt strong hands grip around my waist and smooth, soft lips at my ear.

"Come and dance with me Bella" He whispered over the loud music. His voice was deep, harsh and all round sex on a stick. I was afraid to turn around for fear of losing myself control, but I did it and holy shit it was a mistake.

He's green eyes were looking down at me lustfully and he had that smirk on his face that made my legs quiver. All the bravado gained from taking on Jessica had worn off in that single second and I was falling into the palm of his hand.

The worst thing was his costume. He was a Fucking paramedic. There was something about doctors that got me all hot and bothered and he had gone one further by being the sexiest doc of all time.

He was wearing black scrubs that were ripped open at the top so that his six-pack was on show and were tight and hugged his legs at the bottom to show off more muscle. He then wore a stethoscope around his neck and, of course, shiny leather gloves covered his hands.

I was so close to eating him whole it wasn't funny. I just managed to shake my head up and down in response to his question and then felt myself being pulled behind him to the dance floor.

The walk from where we were standing was short but in that time I managed to clear my head somewhat and focus on what my aim was. To win.

Once we were on the dance floor Edward turned to me and pulled me roughly to him and grabbed large handfuls of my ass. He then continued to dance to the music while running his hands all over my body. God did it feel good but I had to fight back.

So with a smirk on my face I slammed into Edward and ground my body against his coaxing a moan of pleasure out of him.

This continued back and forth until the song finished. I could tell Edward wasn't going to let go but I felt a small hand on my shoulder and at this Edward released me and disappeared.

I turned to see Alice beaming up at me. "Come on child I wanna get ma freak on and you are gonna help me. We're downing some shots. Now move that perfectly rounded ass of yours Swan. GO!!!" She screamed at me, practically bursting my eardrum even over the loud, blasting rhythm of Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Star Ship and Leighton Meester.

I weaved my way through the crowd and to the bar hoping that Alice had gone that way, as I had, of course already lost her. As I looked around for the little munchkin I spotted Edward and Jessica huddled into a dark corner. Edward seemed to be annoyed about something but I couldn't tell as I was too far away.

I watched, with an odd feeling of what felt like jealousy, as Jessica ran her fingers up and down Edward's arm with a sweet and sickening smile plastered on her face. Suddenly as a response to something Jessica had said both looked over at me. Jessica just glared at me but Edward had what could almost be described as a pained look on his face.

I didn't have time to do anything though as I felt hands pull me over into a crowd and shove multiple shots into my hands.

* * *

I had no idea how many shots I had consumed or at what time I had actually gotten drunk but the reality was I had had way too much.

I was gonna have an atomic head ache tomorrow and it was going to kill me. Oh well I was having fun.

After my large amount of alcohol, I had been pulled onto the dance floor by my two best friends and we started to dance to Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira.

This was around the time Mike showed up to try and get me in his pants. The fucker actually thought the drunk me would be more vulnerable. What he didn't anticipate was me decking him in the nose and then kneeing him in the balls.

The last we saw of him was when his friends carried him outside but we were told that he was taken to a doctor close by as it seemed I had done a bit of damage.

Suck on that dipshit.

After that encounter I had grown rather tired so I walked up stairs and found someone's bedroom.

I didn't know how long I had been there but I still found myself on the bed now. No one had come to disturb me and I kept falling in and out of sleep.

I thought that it would be a good time to go find Ali and Rose now before they left me behind, not knowing where I was.

As I haled my ass up off the bed the door opened to reveal a shadow standing in the door way.

I couldn't see who it was so I stepped closer to get a better look, only to rock back on my heals and retrace the same steps.

Suddenly he was in front of me and everything raced by in a blur.

My clothes were gone, I was on the bed, Edward was on top of me, Edward was in me.

"Bella" He said in a panting strained voice. "I can stay away. I just can't do it. I think I'm in love with you"

And then in a swirl of confusion, alcohol, lust and exhaustion

I fell back into the black depths of unconsciousness

**ok so its not very impressive but my story plot has actually been decided finally so yay to that. I will try hard to get a new chap up but I wanna see some awesome reviews first and in return I will give you guys something from Eddykins POV. Love you all and be ready to expect a story that Liz and I plan on writing together.**

**Go Fly fly **

**lov Di xoxo**


	8. And so the scheme is set

**I know u probs all hate me at the moment but to be fair I have been busy. At the same time I also procrastinate and don't end up writing for ages. Thanks soooo much to everyone who is reading this and staying with me even though I am totally unreliable. I luv u guys and This chap is for you. A lot of people want the games to continue between Edward and Bella and unfortunately I won't be able to tell you if they do or not in this chapter.**

**So enjoy and I will try and update more over the soon coming holidays**

**xoxo Di **

Epov

I slunk away into the darkness trying to rid myself of the want I felt for Bella. That sort of thing could ruin me very fucking quickly and that was a chance I was not willing to take.

Bella's friend had taken and held her attention and I took that as a sign to leave.

God damn was that a bad fucking idea, because the minute I pulled myself away Jessica latched her claw like fingers onto my arm and steered me into the light coming from the bar. With a sickening flirty look Jessica started to rub her fingers up and down my arm.

"Eddy" her voice was sweet albeit slurred to a point where it was hard to understand.

"Eddy, I have a prob...prop...probosition for you" she said stumbling and giggling over her words.

Proposition? What the fuck could she want and why the fuck did she think I would give it to her? She was an old toy I'd tossed away and had no intention in dealing with ever again.

"Jessica what the fuck do you want? You know I want no part in your schemes. We...Are...Over. Got it" I said in a dark and frankly unamused voice.

"Oh but Edward I know you'll want a part in this partcooler sheme. Do you remember Tyler Stanley?" Her voice sounded ridiculous but she got my attention with Tyler Stanley.

The man was the area's most successful and well known music producers and I would be lying if I didn't say I was a HUGE fan.

"The name does ring a bell Jessica but why the fuck does he matter" I asked wondering what I was leading myself into.

"Well Edward he happens to be my unklee. If you go along with my plod...plot then I'll give him the demo I know you have in your closet. All you have to do is get Bella to fall for you and then we'll go from there" At the mention of Bella's name we both turned.

Her face full of disgust and mine most likely full of a mix between pain and annoyance. This was something I really wanted but I somehow felt wrong hurting Bella for it, as I knew with Jessica it would come to something like that.

"Jessica what are you thinking of doing to her" I asked before I ran myself into trouble.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about now Edward. Look your nearly done here, at the end of the year you leave Constance and move on. Do you want to move into the life of a famous singer/ songwriter or the life of some loner no good kid whose parents couldn't handle them" she asked with a knowing look.

At that I cringed. Jessica was the only one who knew, that inside the bad boy armour I wore there was a hurt kid who was never appreciated.

So that's what changed my mind. The thought that if I became a success my parents would finally notice that I was something not a low life shit of a kid that's going nowhere. It was sad and I fucking hate the fact that I sounded so weak but the prospect of fame and fortune quickly erased the vulnerability I felt.

" Fine Jess I'll help you play your sick excuse for a game but this in no way means we are together. I'm doing this for me and my life not you. Now go find some guy to fuck or a kid to harass and leave me the fuck alone" I sneered and stalked off in search of Bella hoping to get the humiliation over with.

I made up a plan as I walked around the beach house full of drunk, partying kids in search of a certain hot vampire.

I would just give in and tell her I love her. Chicks went for stuff like that right? I might get teased by her but in the end it would get me some sex with that sexy hellcat and would finish my job for Jessica. A definite win, win for me.

I couldn't see Bella anywhere on the ground floor so I decided to make my way up the stairs and find her. I had made my way through two rooms- one filled with occupants that gave me a fucking sickening show that was worse than the normal porn I had been found to watch from time to time- When I finally found Bella spread out on a large bed.

As I opened the door wider Bella stood from the bed and walked over the door to leave. Before she could do anything though her brown eyes met mine and I walked further into the room and closer to her closing the door behind me.

I could see she had drunk too much so I made bolder decisions by grabbing her waist and pushing her bad onto the bed. Looking at her beneath me made me forget my plan altogether and focus on the hard on I was now sporting.

I was horny as fuck and the opportunity was there for the taking so I quickly found myself shedding both Bella's and my clothing and coming back to rest between her legs. I wasted no time and quickly and swiftly pushed myself into her.

We grunted and groaned as I pushed in and out in a fast rhythm that had me panting in seconds. Bella mewed underneath me powerless but obviously turned on. We soon both found ourselves riding a high that could only be achieved in what I liked to call a good fuck.

We lay there on the big mattress for what seemed like ages, my brain still not functioning properly. Eventually I had calmed down enough to remember my deal with Jessica. Bella actually hadn't said a word to me yet so I dove right into my plan before a) Bella started talking to me and distracting me or fell asleep. B) I lost my train of thought. C) I fell asleep or d) the alcohol swirling around in my head made me do something stupid or pass out.

"Bella" My voice sounded strange and my breaths seemed strangled. I closed my eyes and hoped that what I was about to do would work.

"I can stay away. I just can't do it. I think I'm in love with you" I held my breath as my words fell out of my mouth and hung in the silent room.

I looked down at Bella waiting for her to say something but all I saw were her amazing doe like brown eyes glaze over before her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep. I guess I would have to wait till morning.

**Ok yes its short. aren't they all, but it is a chapter and I hope you guys like it. fly fly and review please xoxo**

**Di**


	9. I'M SO SORRY

Hey guys, Long time since you have heard from me I know. Truth be told I'd actually forgotten about this story after having a rather large fight amongst the friends that I ran this profile with.

I spoke to one of them today, which was nice and actually reminded me of this story and the fact that I left it unfinished. Now I know that's not a great excuse and I'm sorry but I'll admit I wrote this when I was still kind of young and with my busy life and a heap of other factors the story got left behind.

This brings me to my next point. The story. I actually don't plan on continuing it and after I've added this note I'll leave it up for a week or 2 before taking the whole story down. I know this may upset some of you but I have my reasons. The biggest one…. The story is SHIT! I reread it and I actually have no idea what I was trying to say and I can see some of you didn't either. Now this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing in fact I have a story that I'm writing at the moment that I will probably be posting later tonight or maybe in a few days time. I'll explain more about it and why I started writing it in the Authors Note that will go with the chapter.

I know it's a lot to ask seeing as I'm letting you guys down in a way for not completing this story but I can assure you that my writing has gotten better and I'd love your feedback to see if I really have improved (and trust me this one will make sense).

Thank you all for supporting me and yet again sorry for the HUGE hiatus.

Love you all

Di


End file.
